


Let Her Go

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She knew she loved her, but wanted him.





	Let Her Go

She said she loved her, and she believed she did. All those nights holding each other, loving each other.  The days spent laughing, or fighting side by side. She believed her. But she also believed that she still loved him. 

 

She could see the hurt. She chose her, but she wanted him. She’d be loyal even with it killing her. She’d tell herself it was what she wanted, hide her pain and take her longing to the grave. She was good and true like that. And Izzy couldn’t stand it--couldn’t stand seeing her in pain.

 

So she let her go. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title, of course, from Let Her Go. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
